In recent years the use of parabolic reflector satellite antenna systems has been common and well documented. Dish shaped antennas are often used to either transmit energy toward a distant location or to receive energy from a distant location.
Many of those systems are created for use in a fixed location. Such so called stationary systems generally provide for a parabolic reflector portion to remain substantially in a fixed operating position with the possibility to aim the dish at a particular satellite when and if needed. These systems are adapted to be used in combination with geo-stationary satellites.
The type of antennas employing a torus face or similar device as a reflector can be very problematic since they are known to be very expensive to manufacture and difficult to install and adjust. Since the general direction of the antenna must be set in order to ensure that sufficient receiving sensitivity is obtained for the incoming satellite signals, it is important that this be done right upon initial installation of the antenna.
It follows that an even more difficult problem exists in providing an antenna system for mobile use as much as such systems need to be portable, possibly collapsible and compact for storage while in transport, yet readily usable with a minimum amount of assembly.
Grid-type antennas have been known for years and offer a certain number of advantages over fill reflecting surface antennas in that they provide low wind loads, and making them easily shipped in disassembled form. One of the problems with grid-type antennas made-up of numerous parts has been however the time required to assemble them due to the many steps involved.